


Sinster Kid

by somekindofseizure



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic, Family, parenting, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: the title references the Black Keys song, which inspired this ficlet.





	Sinster Kid

Scully is perched beside the microwave with her arms crossed, holding herself in that preternaturally still way that has always made Mulder’s heart race with how-will-I-get-away-with-this adrenaline.  But this time, it’s not him who’s in trouble.

“What are we going to do?” she asks.

“Well, we have to call them. This is their territory, not ours.”

The microwave hums as it nukes the nutrients from an organic burrito.  They’re supposed to be making him a snack.  An offer which was accepted with a knowing glance and a grin.  It was obvious he knew they really just wanted a minute to discuss him.  Sometimes Mulder was relieved they didn’t all live in the same house; how exhausting it would be to have another person reading his fucking mind.

But only sometimes.

“He called us,” Scully says, as if this is some sort of honor.

“That’s because he knew we’d bail him out.  And that we can’t do anything to him.”

The microwave dings and Scully opens the door to let the heat out.  Mulder looks out the window and shakes his head.  He can hardly believe this smart-mouthed teenager  - broad shoulders and long legs, muscles rippling here and there like waves made from a boat and not the tide itself – is his son. It is a strange feeling, to be disappointed in someone you have spent your whole life feeling you have disappointed.

“He’s just out there, on his phone, smoking his cigarette like he did nothing wrong,” Mulder says.

“Cigarettes,” Scully says, disgusted.  “Well, what were you expecting?  Remorse? He’s drunk.”  

Her voice drips with disdain and parts at a fork – runs one way for William and one for him.  She pulls burrito out and drops it quickly onto a plate to avoid burning her fingers.  She’s getting sour cream out of the refrigerator.  She almost takes out a can of Diet Coke and then reconsiders as Mulder watches her consider the dangers of aspartame, takes out an iced tea instead. Part of him thinks she is having one of the best nights of her life.

“Yes, a little remorse,” Mulder says, allowing his voice to boom a little, doesn’t mind if the kid hears this part.  “He broke into his school.  It’s a public school.  That’s a government facility.”

“Mulder, how many government facilities have you broken into?  You have nerve to be this angry.”

“Oh yeah?  Where are your emergency cigarettes right now?”

She does that thing with her chin where she looks like she’s prepared to literally take a punch there, swallows her shame.  He can practically see her eyes go to the drawer where she’s got them stashed right now.

“He’s talking on his phone now,” she says.  “Do you think he’s calling his parents?”

“No.  I don’t.  I really don’t, Scully.”

He can’t help but smile at her naivete.  

“He’s coming in here,” she says into her chest and Mulder leans against the counter.  No big deal.  My son thinks he’s James Dean and I can’t even do anything about it.

William’s hair is brown and floppy in the front and Mulder feels almost like he’s looking at a hologram of his teenage self, except with the added confidence of Scully’s sleek nose and blue eyes.  It’s him, version 2.0: now capable of asking cheerleaders out. 

“Hey guys,” he says fake-sheepishly.  “Can I stay over here tonight?”

Scully glances out the corner of her eye at Mulder and Mulder is impressed with themselves, with the fact that he knows William would not be able to read these, their almost invisible physical cues.

“Thanks,” Will says. So much for that.

“Did you call your folks?” Mulder asks and doesn’t look at Scully, doesn’t like to see her flinch when they have to acknowledge the reality that there are people more responsible for this good-looking, good-hearted trainwreck than they are.

“Nah.  I don’t want to upset them,” he says with outrageous sincerity and Mulder tries not to laugh.  It’s as though William doesn’t realize he’s the one who fucked up.

“Then who were you on the phone with?” Scully asks pointedly, not missing a beat.  She’s the stronger interrogator, gets distracted less easily.  That would have been her role.

“Amber.  She’s gonna come by and hang out.”

Scully licks her lips and folds them under her teeth with both eyebrows up.  Blinks.

“If that’s okay,” William adds, and scratches his head.  “I gotta talk this through with someone.”

Scully nods but her eyebrows are frozen at her hairline.  Will sits and throws his voice in the manner of an adult who doesn’t want to inconvenience anyone.

“You guys can just go to bed, you don’t have to entertain us.”

Mulder chews his cheek, buries the urge to pat his kid on the back.  The balls on this one.

“Gee, thanks,” he responds with enough sarcasm for the both of them.  “You can stay and Amber can come over.  But you call your parents tonight and tell them the truth, with us standing right here.”

William sighs.

“All right.”

Scully unfreezes, impressed, Mulder thinks, by his half-decent disciplining.  She puts the burrito in front of William.

“Thanks, Mom.”

He catches the look on her face as she leaves the room quietly and mumbles something about laundry. William looks at him with wide eyes.

“She okay?”

Mulder shakes his head in disbelief and looks his son dead in the eyes, finds that genetically identical selfish place he recognizes.  He has learned there are great lengths he will go to for this person he only recently began to know.  But forgoing Scully is not one of them, will never be one of them, not even for him.

“Play fair.”

“Sorry,” William says. And as he pushes his food around on his plate, Mulder finally sees the remorse.

“Tell me about Amber.”


End file.
